


Sparkle

by fierce_cripple



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Позже она долго гладит Криденса по голове и бинтует ему руки, повторяя, как заведённая, что это для его же блага.





	

Криденсу четыре, и он всё ещё не говорит — но ему и не нужно.

Мама обнимает его, когда он забирается к ней в постель перед сном, и пускает сияющих бабочек с кончика волшебной палочки, они кружат над ними, невесомые, беззвучные. Такие недолговечные.

Они живут вдвоём в крохотной квартире, и у обоих совсем нет друзей, и хотя Криденс никогда не видел отца, он не сказать чтобы страдает от этого. Мама, кажется, тоскует по нему иногда, совсем редко, но Криденс прекрасно знает, что тогда делать — просто принести ей книгу, и она встрепенётся, и отвернётся от окна, и улыбнётся, и откроет на любимом месте, и начнёт читать.

У неё всегда есть любимое место в любой книге.

Любимое место Криденса — рядом с ней.

Когда мама засыпает с ним в своих объятиях и палочкой в ладони, Криденс смотрит на истаивающих и рассыпающихся искрами по одеялу бабочек и думает, сможет ли когда-нибудь сам пускать их — таких же прекрасных, таких же безупречно живых.

Таких же недолговечных.

***

Криденсу пять, и мама угасает на глазах.

Он начинает говорить, потому что боится не успеть сказать ей, как сильно любит — раньше говорить было не нужно. Раньше достаточно было просто обнять.

Но теперь она мягко отстраняет его от себя, заходясь в кашле.

Боится заразить, но Криденс совсем не боится болезни, только не успеть.

Он приносит книги, чтобы читать ей, а не слушать.

Это так странно, будто детство кончилось в один миг.

Мамины бабочки теперь выглядят так, будто они слишком рано вылезли из коконов — смятые крылья, которые неспособны летать. Бабочки летают всё равно — им не нужен воздух, чтоб от него отталкиваться.

Криденсу нужна семья, потому что он настоящий.

В пять он учится сам носить воду, убирать в доме, даже пытается сварить похлёбку — но денег на овощи теперь нет совсем. У них нет даже хлеба, и некому им помочь. В их уединённой жизни не было места друзьям, и мама всегда говорила, что они не могут дружить с простыми людьми.

Что таков закон.

Криденс пока не знает разницу между написанными законами и законами негласными — но и те другие кажутся ему глупыми, потому что из-за них мама умирает без помощи.

Она говорит, что простые люди всё равно не смогли бы её спасти.

Но могут помочь ему — если он никому не расскажет свой секрет.

В последнюю ночь — Криденс понимает, что она последняя, потому что он умный мальчик — мама зовёт его к себе, и обнимает, закрывая своё лицо простынёй по самые глаза, и прижимает, как может сильно — но её тонкие руки кажутся невесомыми. Призрачными. Она шепчет ему, просит пообещать, что он никогда никому не скажет, что он волшебник, никогда никому не скажет, потому что волшебники не принесли им добра.

Она рассказывает — что его отец не умел колдовать, и поэтому ей пришлось бежать от своей семьи, а когда он узнал, что его жена — колдунья, он ушёл и не возвращался больше никогда.

Она говорит, что стать своим в волшебном мире он не сможет, но сможет попытаться в мире людей.

Этот мир не должен причинить ему вред, по крайней мере.

По крайней мере, этот вред не сравнить с тем, на что способны маги.

Криденс умный мальчик, он слушает каждое слово, пока голос мамы не стихает, срываясь в бессвязный бред, а потом не замолкает навсегда.

В эту последнюю ночь над ними нет никаких бабочек.

***

В доме Криденса — теперь только его доме — не было ничего волшебного, кроме палочки и движущихся фотографий — он и не знал бы, что так не бывает, если бы мама не сказала об этом за несколько дней до смерти.

Ничего из этого он не может взять с собой, и ему приходится спрятать палочку и фотографии под половицу. Он надеется вернуться однажды, но пока что — пока он идёт к соседям, чтобы сказать им, что мама умерла.

Никого нет дома — пока он искал все забытые фотографии, начался обычный будний день. Он стучится в квартиру наверху и спускается вниз, и даже думает дойти до соседнего дома, но никого там не знает, а потом выходит на улицу и видит открытые двери крохотной, простой церквушки. Он никогда не был внутри, но видел из окна женщину, сидящую перед ней, и детей, которые приходили, кажется, обедать и учиться. Он думает, что женщина, которая кормит и учит детей, и даже, вроде бы, удочерила девочку-сироту, не может быть плохой.

И это первая его ошибка.

***

На похоронах мисс Бэрбоун держит его рядом с собой и не спускает с него глаз. Она придерживает его за плечо, и на похоронах же Криденс наконец позволяет себе заплакать — он плачет и не может остановиться, и его не покидает ощущение, что за это он ещё успеет понести наказание.

Ему плевать — пока что — пока что он стоит на краю могилы, прощаясь со всем светлым и ощущая, как узкие пальцы впиваются в его плечо клещами.

Мисс Бэрбоун уводит его раньше, чем гроб засыпают землёй, и Криденс не впадает в отчаяние прямо здесь и сейчас лишь потому, что помнит: оказаться с волшебниками было бы гораздо хуже.

***

В новой семье — где нет никого, кроме него, Честити и мисс Бэрбоун, требующей называть её матерью — Криденс хотя бы не остаётся голодным.

А ещё новая семья дарит ему новое слово — «грех».

Книги, которые его заставляют читать, совсем не похожи на те, что любила мама. Все они говорят о том самом грехе, это звучит так странно. Так глупо.

Когда он произносит это вслух, мисс Бэрбоун его наказывает. И наказывает до тех пор, пока он не сдаётся и не говорит: «Прости меня, мама».

— Забудь о том, что эта грязная сука была твоей матерью, откажись от неё, и не понесёшь на себе её греха, — шипит она, придерживая его за волосы.

Позже она долго гладит его по голове и бинтует ему руки, повторяя, как заведённая, что это для его же блага.

На секунду Криденсу хочется в это поверить, иначе ему кажется, что в происходящем нет никакого смысла.

***

«Грех» пропитывает всё вокруг — это Криденс понимает очень быстро.

Грехом может быть слово, действие, взгляд, а ещё молчание, бездействие и избегание. Его жизнь теперь похожа на игру, правил которой он никак не может понять — хотя очень, очень пытается.

Мисс Бэрбоун неплохо объясняет, объясняет очень доходчиво, особенно, когда велит доставать ремень из шлёвок.

Замахиваясь для удара, она напоминает, что Криденс — неблагодарная тварь, которая обязана ей своим спасением и всем, что у него сейчас есть. Всё, что у него теперь есть, говорит мисс Бэрбоун, принадлежит ей.

И даже этот ремень, который снова рассекает кожу на спине.

Криденс давится слезами, мелко кивая головой, пока она осыпает его градом ударов (для его же блага, конечно же, для его же блага), но держится он не из упрямства.

Просто есть то, о чём мисс Бэрбоун не знает.

То, что никому не отнять.

Криденс никогда никому не позволит забрать свою магию.

И потому он прячет её всё дальше вглубь.

***

Честити должна быть его сестрой, но кажется ещё одной матерью. От неё нельзя спрятаться, и она едва ли не строже, чем мисс Бэрбоун, потому что так стремится ей угодить.

Это страх — Криденс чувствует его, как животное, видит, как она вздрагивает от звука пряжки ремня, и как чутко следит, чтобы дети, которых они кормят, раздали все листовки до единой.

Ему кажется, что к ним может прийти только совсем отчаявшийся человек, но об этом Криденс не говорит.

Он вообще почти не говорит — возвращается забытое ощущение скованности в челюсти, которого не было с раннего детства.

Просто когда он молчит, мисс Бэрбоун бьёт его чуть реже, чем когда он разговаривает.

Криденс учится держать губы сомкнутыми, а голову — опущенной.

Ещё он учится не грешить, но это пока получается скверно.

Ведь тоску по родной матери мисс Бэрбоун тоже зовёт грехом.

***

Время в ожидании удара кажется бесконечным, но к этому, как и ко всему остальному, человек может приспособиться. Вот Криденс и приспосабливается — учится не замечать боли и не трогать лишний раз шрамы. Ему не нужны напоминания — он всё помнит и так.

Когда в доме появляется Модести, внимание его приёмной матери, кажется, чуть ослабевает, но этой иллюзии Криденс верит слабо. Он видел и понатуральнее, но относиться к новообретённой младшей сестре так, как Честити относится к ним обоим, не может совсем.

Он не может и не хочет становиться для неё отцом, которого не было.

Модести, впрочем, со всем справляется самостоятельно, а когда она впервые пользуется считалочкой про ведьм, Криденса передёргивает.

Модести хихикает, думая, что это потому, что он их боится.

Криденс её не разубеждает.

***

Память мисс Бэрбоун цепкая, как и её пальцы, и все знают, что она ненавидит приёмного сына, но лишь он сам знает, почему.

Всем кажется, что она просто строже с мальчиками, но он понимает: она строже с детьми волшебников. Хотя когда и как она поняла всё о его матери — всё ещё загадка.

Криденс старается не задумываться о том, почему она вообще забрала его к себе, кем она возомнила себя, новым пророком? Спасителем?

Он дышит носом, снимая очередные повязки с рук, и держится изо всех сил, уверенный, что стоит ему ослабить контроль — и магия начнёт капать с пальцев.

Мисс Бэрбоун, кажется, расслабляется, когда ему исполняется двенадцать, а он всё ещё самый обычный мальчик — с прямой спиной, но опущенной головой.

Он действительно самый обычный мальчик — любой на его месте приложил бы все усилия, чтобы выжить и уберечься.

***

В хорошие дни он почти верит, что мисс Бэрбоун его мать.

Лучше верить, чем мучаться от боли воспоминаний о матери настоящей.

***

В четырнадцать его тело запоздало начинает меняться — он слышал об этом много раз, и много же раз слышал, чего делать нельзя.

Он всё равно не может не поддаться первому приятному чувству за долгие годы, когда скользит ладонью по животу, опускает её под храмовое бельё, сжимает пальцы и закусывает другую ладонь у основания большого пальца. Языком он чувствует старый шрам — один из первых и самых глубоких.

Это не мешает ему, только заставляет зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть этот потолок, и эту дверь, и он рад был бы перестать дышать ненадолго, чтобы раствориться в ощущении подкатывающего к горлу удовольствия, не омрачая его памятью о том, где он и кто он.

У него почти получается, и он двигает рукой всё быстрее, но реальность врывается режущим глаза светом и визгливым криком — а потом мисс Бэрбоун вытаскивает его из постели за волосы, чтобы отволочь к лестнице.

Честити и Модести выглядывают из комнаты, сонные и испуганные.

Вслушиваясь в крики матери, Честити мрачнеет и смотрит на Криденса осуждающе.

Модести смотрит в пол, и видит бог, за это и её успеют наказать.

Мисс Бэрбоун разбивает его ладони в кровь, и ещё целую неделю он толком не может удержать ложку в руках.

Мать запрещает сёстрам помогать ему.

***

Когда Криденсу исполняется шестнадцать, он перегоняет ростом и мисс Бэрбоун, и Честити.

Он допускает очередную ошибку — думает, что это что-то может изменить.

Нет, не может, и расцветающие алым полосы свежих ударов доказывают это как нельзя лучше.

***

В восемнадцать Криденс раздаёт листовки вторых салемцев, заменившие их привычные брошюры, и двигается он механически, будто заведённый.

Он не знает, боится ли он успеха мисс Бэрбоун, или будет рад, когда мир, который отверг его мать, наконец рухнет.

***

Криденсу девятнадцать, когда в переулке его останавливает хорошо одетый мужчина.

Когда он представляется магом, первая реакция предсказуема: бей или беги, но Криденс будто прирастает к земле, разом опьянённый близостью того мира, в котором он родился.

Гибель от руки волшебника, в конце концов, кажется не самой страшной перспективой на ближайшее будущее.

Но маг — Персиваль Грейвз — не спешит его убивать.

Он кладёт ладонь на шею Криденса, и рассечённая позавчера кожа ощутимо и быстро зарастает с кошмарным звуком, будто кто-то пожирает его живьём. Зато больше не болит.

«Бедный мальчик», — говорит Грейвз.

«Как мы это допустили», — говорит Грейвз.

«Я помогу тебе», — говорит Грейвз.

Криденс не верит ни одному его слову — и не напрасно.

Грейвз обещает забрать его в мир волшебников, дать счастливый билет в обмен на одну маленькую услугу — найти маленького мага, приближённого к его приёмной матери.

Криденс смотрит в пол — прямая спина и опущенная голова.

Он соглашается.

И молчит.

***

Мистер Грейвз так ласков с ним, что легко забыть об обещании, данном матери.

Но Криденс помнит.

***

Грейвз допускает одну ошибку, но критическую, когда решает, что Криденс ничего не знает о колдовстве. Он знает, и помнит, и понимает, когда Грейвз лжёт ему в лицо, обещая будущее великого волшебника.

Криденс никогда никого так не ненавидел — даже мисс Бэрбоун. Она — привычное, знакомое зло.

Волшебники — зло изначальное.

***

«Я больше не хочу сдерживаться», — шепчет Криденс, и слёзы текут по его лицу в темноте.

«Я больше не хочу».

В утренних газетах новости — Тридцать вторая улица покоится в руинах.

***

Криденс не удивляется ничему, когда Грейвз бьёт его по лицу, требуя отвести к сестре.

Хотя нет, удивляется малость — как это его «благодетелю» не хватило терпения отыграть свою роль до конца?

Криденс ведёт его, не спеша, постепенно, взвешивает в уме сразу всё. Смерть мисс Бэрбоун, никем не оплаканную, смерть Честити. Модести ему нравится, её убивать совсем не хочется.

Но если так надо, чтобы уничтожить волшебный мир Нью-Йорка — кто он такой, чтобы спорить.

Разве бич божий станет спорить с рукой, его направляющей?

***

Криденсу девятнадцать лет и четыре месяца.

У него нет палочки, бабочек и семьи.

Но есть магия, способная стереть Нью-Йорк с лица земли.

И решимость её отпустить.


End file.
